Sick and Hurt, Chapter 4
by SuperNavi64
Summary: This is the one were link is getting cared for from Renado, but he nearly dies a few time  aw  but he doesn't die.  Poor link is hurt from his dark self so is midna bbut she's taking care of herself, except when she talks to Renado...


Sitting in on the floor next to Link and Renado was very hard to watch.

There was blood everywhere, all over Link, on the floor, and a little on Renado.

A tear fell down my cheek, this was emotionally painful to me. I wouldn't dare let go of his hand, not even for a second, unless Renado needed my help.

"Ilia, please ease yourself, I will take care of him. You don't need to worry at the moment being."

"…You sure? I mean look how bad he looks. What if he wakes up, I bet we can't even imagine the pain he would be in."

Renado raised a brow at her.

"If he did, I have medicine that would keep it at bay, but I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon."

"What do you mean "any time soon?"

"He's been hit in the head very hard, by someone or something. He appears to be unconscious."

I was very surprised. Link, unconscious?

"When will he wake up?" I sad anxiously.

"No telling when. He wakes when he wakes. Now, Ilia I need you to do something for me."

"What! Anything you need I'll get."

"Go get me a bowl of water and a clean cloth."

I nodded, stood up, then ran out the door.

Renado shook Link's shoulder, trying to get him to wake, but nothing.

"Come on Link. Wake up."

Still nothing. I continued with examining him, his stomach being the worst and most life threatening.

His arm appeared to be broken, along with a deep wound.

I need to get his shirt off. First undoing his belts, then removing his tunic, very cautiously though.

It was difficult to get his clothes off without causing him any discomfort. I knew he couldn't feel it **now**, but anything I do know could affect him later.

His skin was flushed and it was burning up, probably a bad fever. His breathing was rasp and it seemed to become harder for him to breath.

Soon after that, Luda, came running in with lots of things.

"What happened father!"

"I don't know…he just showed up."

"If he's like this…how did he manage to walk here?"

"Hmm, I have not a clue. But enough about how he got here, had me a towel, Luda."

She handed me a towel and I began to wipe the blood off his face to get a good look at his head wound.

"Thank you, Luda. You may go back with the children if you like."

"…What if you need me to get something for you?"

"I will send Ilia for you, do not worry."

She looked a little upset, she looked at Link, then at her father. She stood then walked carefully out the door where she ran into Ilia with some water and a cloth.

"Luda! How's Link? Is he okay?"

"I don't know, father wouldn't tell me much."

"Okay well, uh, I need to give this to Renado."

"I understand, be on your way then. Take good care of him. I know how much he means to you." she said with a little smile.

I couldn't help but blush.

"U-Uh okay." I said running up the rest of the flight of stairs.

I walked into the room to where Renado was wiping off his face, and his shirt was off now, and his stomach wound looked even worse without his shirt.

I walked in nervously, sitting down and placing the water next to him.

"Here's the water. Is he doing okay?"

"Can't tell you much yet, but thank you for the water and cloth."

I nodded and grabbed Link's hand again.

He wasn't looking so good, looking flushed wasn't good if you were hurt, usually you would be pail.

Renado placed two fingers on a particular spot on his throat, probably to feel his pulse.

His eye's widened, then he removed his hand from his throat.

"Well?" I said nervously.

He didn't say anything. My heart sank, he couldn't die. He's my best friend, I care so much for him. Almost like…love.

Tears fell out of my eye's, this was hell.

"Don't cry Ilia, he should be fine. I'll take good care of him."

That just made me cry more. I watched Renado reach into his bag, for something, which appeared to be a needle. I hate needles, I don't think I could watch him put one into Link.

It was an empty needle though.

"Ilia I'll be right back. I need to get something. I need you to stay in here with him."

"M-Me! Your going to leave me alone with him! What if something happens, o-or if he…wakes."

"Well, if something like that happens, yell for me, I'll only be in the other room downstairs. In the mean time could you try and cool him down with that cloth?"

"Of course. Please hurry back."

He nodded then went downstairs with a needle.

I was now alone with him. I was so nervous, what if something went wrong right now, and I couldn't do anything.

I had to just breath to calm myself down.

Reaching for the cloth, my arm began to shake. I couldn't control it, all I could think about was all the bad possibilities that could happen right now.

"Breath Ilia, breath." I kept mumbling to myself.

I ringed out the cloth so it wouldn't be drenching wet. The water was chilled so hopefully this would help his fever.

I placed it on his chest, where his body gave a quick little twitch.

"Link? Are you awake? Link!"

Nothing, I guess it was just his bodies reaction to the cold.

With a sigh, I lifted the cloth up where it was very warm now. I knew that wasn't good.

I once again put the cloth back into the water, ringing it out as I took it out of the water again.

I placed it back onto his chest. Right when I did this he began to breath funny. My worst fear was coming true.

"Link! What's wrong! Link!" I knew he wouldn't answer but maybe, just maybe, I could get a response from him.

Still nothing, just him breathing hard.

Right when I was about to panic, Renado came in.

"What's the matter Ilia?"

"It's Link! I don't know what happened he's breathing all funny now. All I did was put the cloth on him, the first time he didn't do this."

He listened to me, but didn't respond to me. He began to rub his throat. Up and down the line of his neck.

I let go of his hand, standing up and walking around trying to calm down.

Renado got him to breath some what normal again, then he stood up trying to calm **me** down.

Putting his hands on my shoulders he said "Ilia calm down, I'm going to take good care of him. I'm getting ready to get to work, mainly on his stomach, but you do not have to stay in here. If you would feel more comfortable by yourself or with the children, you may go."

I stood there, tears in my eye's, and Renado softly talking to me. I looked down at Link, who was still knocked out cold.

I looked back up at Renado, sighing.

"…Okay, please take care of him."

"I'll take care of him. You go rest now."

I nodded then proceed to walk out the door, looking back at Link as I left.

After Ilia left, I sat back down next to Link. Who was getting worse.

I placed the needle next to him, for it was only a stabilizer. It would take care of his vital's and make him sleep if he got out of control.

I moved Link out of the way carefully, then laid down layers of towels down.

I placed him back to where he was, but on top of the blankets. I then took the cloth out of the water and dab'd it on his forehead.

The cloth on his forehead began to turn red as I put a little pressure.

Letting it sit there on his head, I then turned my attention to his stomach. The amount of blood coming from it was almost unbelievable, it was drenching him.

I had to at least get the bleeding to stop. I placed another towel over his stomach, and then began to press down on it, being cautious though.

The wound went strait through him and out his back, also it looked like something made the width of it bigger.

I applied more pressure to it, that's when I heard Link whimper. I eased up on the amount of pressure I was applying, and shook him a little.

"Link, wake up Link." I said some what quiet.

He didn't really say anything, just a mumble, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Link?" I said a little louder and shaking him a little harder.

He just whimpered more.

"Open your eye's Link." Renado said calmly.

Sure enough, Link's eyes barely opened.

"Link!"

He just glared up, not saying anything.

"Can you say something to me?"

He tried to say something, but he was simply to weak. I knew his blood pressure must be very low.

He began to cough, it sounded painful. He still had a bad fever.

He then went from bad to worse. He closed his eye's again, and began to wheeze and cough, struggling to breath.

"Come on Link, breath." I said while rubbing his throat again.

This time, it wasn't helping. I moved my hand on his throat to find his pulse, it was be beating very irregular.

His face looked as if he was being strangled, I had to give him the shot now.

Picking up the needle I then began to give him the injection.

I had one problem, it had to go into his back.

"Link, if you can hear me, I'm going to turn you a little."

After saying that I proceed to turn his body. I didn't want to flip him over completely over due to his stomach injury.

I tilted him enough or me to get a good look at his back. Didn't have enough time to put any sanitation fluid on his skin, just had to give him the medicine.

"Just breath, Link. That's all you have to do." I said while finding a spot in his spine to inject the medicine.

His breathing was getting out of control, I had to get this into his system.

Finally, I found the correct spot in his back.

"Link, this might burn, I just need you to stay still."

Hoping that he heard what I said I began to push the needle into his back.

He hissed a bit, then continued to breath uncontrollably.

I removed the needle from him, then began to rub the area to move it through him.

I stopped rubbing the area and flipped him back onto his back.

"Breath for me Link."

I could tell his body was getting very weak to function correctly, he wasn't going to make it if I couldn't get him under control.

His heart rate came down to a normal beat, but his breathing did not. The last thing I wanted to preform on him was CPR.

"Come on, don't give out on me now, Link! Just try and relax."

He looked like he was trying, but he just couldn't control it. The shot I gave him, only made him some-what better at his breathing.

Now was the time to worry. I couldn't tend to any of his injuries until I got him stable, even though that's practically what's killing him.

"Come on Link, just relax. Your doing fine. All I need you to do is breath steady."

He must of heard me, his breathing slowed down a little. Not to low were it would kill him.

"Thats it, just like that. Try not and stop."

His eyes were shut and he could hear me, but he was completely num and limp.

I decided I wanted to work on his stomach first, since it was the worst. It was about to get very bloody.

didn't need to check his blood pressure, practically because I knew it was dangerously low.

I began to get to work on his stomach.

The wound was very wide so I didn't need to cut it anymore.

I carefully flipped back some of the ripped flesh to get a god look at the damage inside him.

His stomach was the only damaged organ, thank god. It had been stabbed strait through on both sides and out Link's back.

Before getting deeper into him, I reached into my bag Luda gave me and pulled out some thick gloves.

Pulling them on I then went back to work on him. His breathing, some-what normal but still unstable and could spike at any moment.

I put that thought out of my head for the moment, and began to look at the damage done on the precious organ.

Not so good.

He was bleeding eternally and he needed some special care for this. The area around his stomach was turning a odd black color. Which was a very bad thing.

Boy, this looked painful. I've seen some pretty bad cases in my time, but not like this. I felt sorry for Link when he woke, he'd probably have a few vomiting spells later on. And the pain he'd feel, pure **hell**.

The damage was serious, but I believe he will pull through somehow.

I had to get him sealed up, and fast.

Taking out a strong needle with a special thread, Link began to deteriorate fast.

His breathing slowed, as well as his heart.

"Come on Link! Don't leave yet, just a little longer."

He still began to get worse.

Damn, the thing I wanted to avoid had to be done. He needed help in breathing, he needed CPR, and fast if I want him to survive.

Placing both hands on a particular area on his chest, I then began to press on it.

"Stay with me Link." I said while pressing on his chest.

Nothing, but I had to keep trying.

Continuing in pressing on his chest, he began to cough lightly.

I stopped, then began to rub his throat again.

This time was much more affective. Though he began to cough violently.

"Relax Link. Just breath, you don't have to do anything else."

His head tilted to the side a little as he still continued to cough.

I began to rub his chest a little, hoping it would calm him down.

Instead he began to cough up blood.

My eye's widened as I picked up another cloth to get the blood off of his mouth.

Once that spell was over his body went at ease again.

Hoping that another attack wouldn't set back in, I grabbed my needle and thread again.

I need to get him stitched up as soon as possible. The longer this stays open, the more likely it'll get infected.

Going back inside his stomach to stitch up both side of his stomach was long and risky, but I finished and he had no further attacks.

After inspecting what I've done to make sure everything is closed, I then went to his flesh.

Stitching up the front of his skin was long and took at least 25 or more stitches to get it completely closed.

After looking over the front I then went to his back, were the wound wasn't as wide.

This didn't take as many stitches as the front and it didn't take me as long either.

Finally, his abdomen was done, now for his head. His broken arm didn't need attention as fast as his other injuries.

I placed a towel over his stomach, just to keep it covered. I would probably bandage it tomorrow, I wanted it to get a little air.

I turned my attention to his bloody head. It was a open head wound the was seriously bruised and bloody.

Taking a closer look at it could reveal that he had cracked his skull.

This could lead to memory loss possibly…

I hope it didn't come to that, but I'd have to wait for him to wake before I asked questions to him.

I wasn't able to feel his head for a fever due to the wound, instead I decided to take it with a thermometer.

I already knew he had a fever by feeling his cheek, but I wanted a direct answer.

I opened his mouth just enough to put it in and close it.

I waited about a minute before checking it and I was stunned.

106…

That was dangerously high.

This revealed to me that he was sick as well.

With a sigh, I took the cloth that Ilia had brought me and put it back into the cold water.

I took it out, squeezing it to make sure no access water was in it, then began to clean out the gash in his head.

With every gentle dab a little bit more was revealed. His skull was cracked a little worse than what I thought, but thankfully it did not break it.

I couldn't do anything to fix the large crack, it would have to heal on it's own. Which could take a while, and it would be quite painful.

Knowing Link, he would want to get out of here as fast as he could.

I could apply a little bit of a special medicine to his cracked skull, but it would only num the area for a while.

I didn't want him to be sore when he woke, so I decided to apply it.

That's when I heard a knock at the door.

Who could it be so late at night?

"Who is it!" I yelled not taking my eye's off Link.

"It's Ilia."

"Oh, well…you can come in if you want. I'm done with the worst of it."

The door opened, and Ilia slowly crept in with her hands close to her chest.

"Is he…doing okay?"

"Well…I guess you could say that. Though he **did** have some trouble breathing at a point and…"

I said nothing more, I think Ilia got my point.

She began to sob very quietly, sitting next to him holding his hand. She felt as if this comforted him in a way.

She watched Renado apply a medicine to the inside of his head, which she looked away most of the time, then he began to stitch it carefully.

"Did you tell the children, Ilia?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought it would be good if they knew. They want to know when they can come see him."

Renado sighed "probably not until a few days, he very unstable at the moment. And I don't think having a bunch of uncontrollable children up here with him isn't such a good idea." he said with a slight smile.

Hearing that made me smile as well a little, but it faded soon after.

"So, what's he got wrong with him?"

"Well his legs are fine, but his right arm is broken, along with that deep wound. Well you already know about his stomach, but deep inside him his stomach was injured as well." he sighed, then started again.

"Well his skull is cracked as well."

"Oh my…do you think he'll recover okay?"

"Yes, I do believe so. But it will be a painful recovery."

I looked down at his flushed face, then back up at Renado.

"Then I'll be right here to help him." Ilia said with a smile.

"You are a good friend Ilia, you must care for him greatly." he said with a little smirk.

Blushing again, I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"Are you sure you do not want to rest? It is quite late. You didn't have to come up here if you didn't want to."

"I really wanted to, to see Link. And everyone else fell asleep."

"Okay that is quite alright."

She didn't say anything else, then she just looked down at his head that was half was stitched up.

I finally finished the stitches in his head then began to wrap it thickly in bandages to protect it.

It was nearly 4 in the morning, I was still going strong, but Ilia seemed to be very tired.

"You may go to sleep now if you want, Ilia."

"No, I want to stay here if you don't mind."

Renado nodded then proceed to work on his arm.

His elbow was snapped, with a few cracked bones around the area. Along with the fairly deep wound.

I wanted to make sure nothing else in his arm was broken, so I lifted it up and began to feel everywhere in his arm.

There was nothing else wrong with it. So I stitched up the wound, and put his elbow in the correct spot, and proceed to wrap it very tightly.

"He might need to wear a sling for a while, his arm needs to rest upon something."

"Will this help his arm heal correctly?"

"Yes, it will. It keeps it in the right spot, and it should help the pain a little bit."

She rubbed his un-damaged arm and said nothing more.

I over looked his sleeping body one more time, just to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I stood, stretching a bit, then walking over to a bed, and proceed to get it ready.

Ilia still down there next to him, stroking his hair.

"Your going to be fine, Link. Sleep well." I whispered into his ear.

Renado got his bed ready and bent back down to lift him.

He had already cleaned the blood off of him, and carried him to the bed.

I followed Renado every step to Link's bed.

He got him settled then covered him up to his chin with a blanket.

"He'll be fine Ilia, he needs to rest now, and so do you."

She just pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Renado sighed, then went to go pick up everything.

There were so many bloody towels…So much it looked like no one would survive loosing that much.

"Thank you for helping him, Renado. My many thanks to you."

"Your welcome Ilia. If you don't mind after I get this all picked up, I'm going to bed. He should be fine through the rest of the night, so you can rest in ease."

She nodded and grabbed his hand on the arm that wasn't broken.

Renado got everything picked up, then checked Link one least time before he left. Leaving only Ilia in there with him.

Feeling very faint and tired, I still did not let go of his hand.

I could see his muscular body, due to him not having his shirt on, tense up every so often.

He looked perfect, except for having injuries.

He had perfect pec's, I couldn't help but touch them. They were so hard and muscular.

Link took very good care of himself. Except for the fact he didn't eat much. I'd always tell him to eat more but he would never listen.

He skip meals a lot, and always say he's not hungry. He'd go days without food, and still say he's not hungry.

I always thought that was one of the reasons he needed parents to ride him. But it wasn't his fault they died when he was so young. That day would never leave my head.

That was such a horrible day. Losing both your parents in the same day. And he was so young, as was I. Neither of us really understood what happened.

I didn't fret over my mother's death for a long time, I still had my father, and he treats me like I'm the only person left in the world.

Putting that thought out of my head, I placed my other hand on his cheek.

He did seem'd a little feverish. That's one thing Renado didn't tell me. He must be sick.

I hated when Link was sick. He always refused help. He just never was the type to want help when he needed it.

Well this time was different. If he even tried to leave without Renado's approval, boy he'd be hearing from me.

My eye's were taking control of me, they slowly began to shut.

I decided that I should be going to sleep. I still didn't want to leave his side just yet.

Maybe I could just rest my head on his bed, just for a while.

I cuddled his hand close to me and layed my head down on his bed.

Very quickly, I fell asleep, with Link right next to me.

He was going to be okay.


End file.
